Not The Last
by sully vann
Summary: A response to Because I Can. Robbie the abused.


Not The Last  
  
PG-13  
  
Kim/Robbie  
  
1/1  
  
Note: This is a response to caalan4rfr's Because I Can. I'm not writing this to smite anyone or piss anyone off, I didn't even know about all the drama going on. Just take it as it is, 'kay?  
  
Note Two: This is dedicated to a dear friend of mine. This isn't their story, but they inspired it. They made it through a crazy relationship, and I really think EVERYONE can. Girls always seem like the weaker sex, but things aren't always as they seem. I might sound like a Public Service Announcement, but if you're getting hurt or you know someone who is, please, don't be afraid to get help.  
  
Summary: A response to Because I Can. Robbie the abused.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
"You know that you made me do this, Robbie." Kim said as she parked her car in front of Henry Roscoe High.  
  
"Yeah." Robbie replied as he looked down at his arms, five fingernail marks dotting his left arm with fresh blood.  
  
"Listen, Robbie, I don't want to hurt you and you know it." Kim sighed, reaching towards Robbie.  
  
Robbie tried his best to hide his flinch as Kim rubbed his shoulder.  
  
"You know that when you don't do it right I get angry." Kim sighed, leaning in closer to Robbie.  
  
Robbie nodded his head. When Robbie started dating Kim at the end of his freshman year, he was ecstatic. After nearly a year of bouncing between a love and hate relationship, they finally decided it was worth their reputations.  
  
As cheesy as it may sound, Robbie remembers their first month and a half together as the kind of montage that plays in any chick flick when the lead girl finally gets to date the guy of her dreams.  
  
They hugged and kissed and soon became the hottest couple of the summer. But one night, Mickey kicked them out because they had been just sitting on a pleather couch talking almost all day and he needed to do inventory. Kim grinned when Robbie asked what they could do now.  
  
Kim's parents were away for the weekend and Robbie's parents were chaperoning his older brother's senior prom until the wee hours of the morning. Kim drove to her house a little faster than she ever had, and soon they were both horizontal on the black couch in her living room.  
  
Kim smiled as she pulled away from Robbie and looked at him. "I—I'm ready." She said. When Robbie couldn't and didn't reply, Kim began to unbutton her shirt and teasing at the hem of Robbie's tee shirt.  
  
In a matter of seconds, Robbie has forgotten everything he has learned about safe sex in health and waiting for marriage in church. All he knew was Kim. Kim's face, Kim's lips, Kim's hair, Kim's body.  
  
When they were finished, Robbie couldn't help but feel for the cross he always wore around his neck, under his shirt. As Kim curled up beside him, Robbie felt his stomach lurch.  
  
And now, two months later and a week into his sophomore year, Kim wanted to be with him more and more. Robbie hated what he was doing, but he hated what she did if he didn't even more.  
  
Kim began kissing his neck as Robbie mentally went over ever scar he has from her. Numerous ones on the back of his neck, a few on his shoulder blades, and five new ones to add to his multiple crescent moon shaped scars on his forearms. Kim shifted in her seat and began to finger the hem of his tee shirt the way she always did when she was 'ready'.  
  
Robbie's eyes fluttered shut as Kim reached under his shirt. Kim reached to massage his shoulders and touched a particularly tender mark she had left only a few nights before. Robbie's eyes flew open as he grabbed Kim's arms and forced her back into her seat.  
  
Kim's eyes narrowed as she grabbed his right arm and dug her nails into it. "You're blessed to be with me, Robbie. I know MEN who would kill to be where you are right now. One day, you're going to learn to appreciate me." Kim said, releasing his arm and turning on her car.  
  
Kim backed out of the school's parking lot and drove the three short blocks to Robbie's house. She reached behind her seat and brought out a striped, long-sleeved shirt.  
  
"Put this on. It's a gift from me." She snapped, thrusting the shirt at him. Robbie pulled the shirt over his tee shirt and winced as he pulled the sleeves down over his arms.  
  
"Goodnight, Kim." He said as he opened the door.  
  
"'Night, Poodle Head!" Kim said, smiling at Robbie like she had on their first date—as if nothing had happened and nothing would happen---even though Robbie knew this wasn't going to be the last night he had to wait until his parents were asleep to sneak into their bathroom and get some hydrogen peroxide to clean the cuts Kim left. 


End file.
